


Miracle on Great Ormond Street

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always With The Ducks, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Elf Crowley, Established Relationship, Father Christmas Aziraphale, GOSH, Great Ormond Street Hospital, Kids Who Are Unwell, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Other, Sick Character, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), ineffable parents, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Who knew that inviting Crowley along to celebrate Christmas with the children of the Mallard Ward of Great Ormond Street Hospital would lead to this? Well, clearly Aziraphale did now didn't he?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395295
Comments: 32
Kudos: 110





	Miracle on Great Ormond Street

**Author's Note:**

> As always my thanks to [ goddessinsepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessinsepia/pseuds/goddessinsepia) for her excellent Beta work here.
> 
> This all started because of the shared on twitter from GOSH Charity...see their pinned post-https://twitter.com/GOSHCharity 
> 
> I know there is no Mallard Ward at the Great Ormond Street Hospital...but I just had to do it because of reasons. I also know very little about GOSH beyond what I read online...so errors there are all mine.
> 
> Yes, takotsubo cardiomyopathy is VERY rare in children. BUT it does happen.
> 
> Mind the tags as we are talking about them visiting a Cardiac Ward.

Crowley laid on the couch in the back room attempting nap two of the day. Shoes off, legs stretched out, and sunglass on the nearby table -- he was a very comfy and content demon. Though Aziraphale was banging about, making quite a bit of noise in the storeroom. “Oi, angel! What are you on about in there?”

Aziraphale popped his head out of the storeroom, bits of cobwebs in his curls. “Sorry, my dear! What’s that now?”

Crowley sat up and swung his legs off the couch. “I said, what are you doing?”

“Oh, looking for something for later this afternoon… perhaps you’d like to join me?” He added hopefully, knowing full well Crowley would do anything for him. He’d proven that this morning in bed, hadn’t he? They had spent many a Christmas season together, but this would be their first as a couple.

“Anything or anywhere you want to go, angel. You know that.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley his best smile. “Oh, good.” With that, he ducked back into the closet, making even more noise.

“So what _are_ we doing?” Not that it really mattered. He meant what he said. He would go anywhere and do anything for Aziraphale. 

A triumphant huzzah erupted from the back of the storeroom. “Found them! Well, you see, every year I play Father Christmas for the Children and staff of the Great Ormond Street Hospital. Well, I play him along with several others throughout the holidays. But today is my day.” He exited the storeroom, backside first, dragging a large-ish box with him.

Crowley didn’t think he could love the angel anymore, but he fell more in love with him by the moment. How in all their years of companionship did he not know about this? It also didn’t hurt that Crowley had a soft spot for children. “What do you need me to do?”

“Well, Father Christmas does need an…elf to help him about his business. It is a large hospital.” Aziraphale produced the elf costume and a more garish eye sore Crowley had never seen. Complete with striped tights and jingle bells on the hat and shoes.

“Angel, come on, I have standards.” Crowley bellowed.

“But it’s for the children, my dear boy.” The angel all but batted his lashes as he said it.

Twenty minutes later Crowley stood in front of a mirror trying not to cringe. If anyone saw him like this, he’d never live it down. Long green jacket (to the knees) with red buttons, red hat with white fluff around the base and a bell. The red and green striped tights were tight in all the wrong places and the curved green shoes were ridiculous. “Why don’t you play the elf, Aziraphale?”*

“The costume doesn’t fit me, my dear.” The angel adjusted his own Father Christmas hat and added the belt to finish off his traditional Father Christmas suit. “Ready?”

Crowley shrugged and followed the angel out to the Bentley, jingling with every step. As he closed the driver’s side door, he swore he heard his car snicker. “Don’t you start.” He muttered under his breath. “Have everything you need, angel?”

“All packed up in the boot.” With that, they were off to Great Ormond Street. It was meant to be a 30-minute drive, but the way Crowley drove it was more like 15. If he kept this up, they’d be heading for a hospital, or worse, for themselves. “I thought we had discussed your driving?”

“I got us here in one piece.” Crowley got out of the car and retrieved the bags from the boot. Only two very light red sacks, but knowing the angel, there was a miracle at work here. Throwing one over each shoulder he followed Aziraphale inside the Mittal Children’s Medical Centre at GOSH. 

They stepped onto the lift and Aziraphale pressed two. Their short trip deposited them on the Mallard Ward for Children with cardiac conditions.**

“Always with the ducks.” Crowley muttered and followed the angel to the nurses’ station to check in.

Aziraphale chuckled as he stopped at the desk. “Mr. Fell! Right on time.” The nurse said when she saw him. She eyed Crowley with a hint of suspicion due to his sunglasses, no doubt. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is my…boyfriend Crowley, Anthony Crowley. He’s offered to help out this afternoon.” He turned and also noted the sunglasses. They would have to go. “Crowley, your glasses?”

“Congratulations, Mr. Fell.” She gave him a genuine smile. As she and most of the staff had suspected he fancied blokes, it was nice to see him with someone who made him so happy, even if he was a bit odd. 

As she busied herself with a call Crowley whispered back, “Angel, don’t you think the children and staff might notice something?”

“Tell them it’s part of your costume.”

Crowley gasped “You want me to lie?”

“Stretch the truth.” He got the attention of the nurse, Barbara, again so they could make their way to the play/gathering room. “I believe we’re all set here. How many children today?”

“We’ve got 23 of our 24 children coming to see you today.”***

“Oh, should we stop into the one not joining us first?” He hated the idea of any of the children missing out on a visit from Father Christmas.

Barbara consulted her chart before she spoke. “I don’t think she’s much up for any visits at all, even from Father Christmas and his elf. I’m afraid she’s had rather a rough go of late.”

“Well, maybe we’ll see after we’re done with the larger group then?”

“Do you mind if I give it a go?” Crowley said, surprising everyone, including himself.

“You’ll be wasting your time, but if you like she’s in room 221, down the hall on the right. Do keep her calm, we don’t want to exacerbate her condition.”

He tipped his elf hat to her and started off down the ward with Aziraphale. “I hope you don’t mind, angel?”

“Not at all. Here, take this with you. Just in case.” He pulled a medium-sized wrapped box from his sack. “I’ll meet up with you later.” He called over his shoulder as he passed Crowley’s stop.

Crowley tucked the box under his arm and knocked lightly at the slightly open door. “‘ello? Can I come in?”

“I guess,” came a small voice.

He pushed open the door and found a young girl of maybe six laying on the hospital bed, facing away from the door. He noted she had short reddish hair, but that was about all he could make out. She was looking out the window. She seemed small and there were rather a lot of IV bags hanging and slowing dripping into her arm. Crowley checked the chart on the tray near her bed.**** It said she had _takotsubo cardiomyopathy_. Now Crowley wasn’t a medical anything, so he quickly tapped out the medical term on his phone. His mood changed, not for the better, when he noted what it meant. 

“Who or what are you?”

He fumbled his phone hearing her voice again. Crowley thought perhaps she’d fallen asleep. “I’m Crowley, uhhh dressed as an elf to help my friend who’s here to visit you, children.”

“Why are your eyes like that? All gold and stuff?”

“Contacts.”

“Fine, don’t say. What do you want?”

Well, she was full of fire and brimstone, wasn’t she? “I wanted to drop this off as Nurse Barbara told my friend and I that you weren’t coming to the party.” He placed the brightly wrapped package on her bed leaving it up to her to move or open it.

The girl reached for the gift but brought her hand back to her chest quickly. “I don’t want it.”

“Now come on. What child doesn’t want a Christmas gift?”

“Me. Besides it’s not what I want anyway.”

Hearing a child say that nearly broke him. “You won’t know unless you open it.”

She made no move to reach for it again. “You can go now.”

“I could, but parties are not really my _thing_. Why don’t you tell me what it is you really want?”

She gave him a face and rolled her eyes. “You asked.” She took a deep breath, “Parents who aren’t rubbish.”

You could have knocked Crowley over with a feather. This child had obviously seen a lot more in her short time on earth than most people see in a lifetime. He couldn’t leave now, but he also didn’t want to press her for more information, considering what he’d read about her condition. Thankfully he was saved by yet another nurse.

“Hello and how are we getting on here?”

The little girl laid back down and turned again towards the window. Crowley looked at her and back at the new arrival. This one was named Clara. “Uh, could I talk to you for a moment?”

Carol motioned him outside the room. “Let me guess, you have questions?”

“A few yeah. I…uh…she said… she said she wanted non-rubbish parents for Christmas.”

The nurse nodded. “She came to us after she was in an automobile accident with her parents. The takotsubo cardiomyopathy was discovered at a local hospital and she was transferred here. We think the accident brought it about. Her parents didn’t make it.”

“Shit.”

Clara only nodded. “From what we understand her parents were addicts and didn’t care for her well.”

Crowley still had sympathy for the girl, but he wondered if anyone in Hell would take his call to make sure this girl’s parents were in the special place. “What happens to her now?”

“She’ll stay with us a few more days to be monitored. No cure I’m afraid, but it is manageable, and the meds can help promote muscle recovery. But then I’m afraid she’ll be sent off to foster care.”

Now Crowley didn’t know this child from Adam*****. But he wanted to scoop her up and raise her as his own. He had never in six thousand years taken well to a child being treated poorly. The odds of anyone just giving him a child were slim. Not to mention the odds of this child wanting anything to do with him were also rather slim. “When is she due to be discharged?”

“Christmas Eve of all days.”

“Shit, shit, shit. Sorry,”

“We all feel the same. But she refuses to let anyone in. She won’t even tell us her real name.” She glanced at her watch. “I’m sorry. I’m due to release someone at the party. I’ll leave you to her.”

He waved her off before going back into the room. “Me again. I…I just want to talk, you don’t have to talk. Unless you want.” Crowley removed the ridiculous hat and pulled over a chair near the bed. “Nurse Clara was filling me in on your…” he trailed off as she knew all about her situation. Lor- Sata- knew she didn’t need another reminder.

She rolled over in her bed and looked at him. As if she was asking him to go on.

“Look, my mum was pretty rubbish too. Kicked me out when I was a bit older than you. I’m still a bit upset about that. But I lived my life and finally found someone who makes me happy and loves me for me.” He didn’t know where he was going with this or why he was spilling a lot of truth to a child he just met, but here they were. “I guess what I’m saying is… I’d like to help you, if you’ll let me.”

She sat up a bit before she spoke. “Why? You don’t even know my name.”

“Why not? And that’s true. You know my name, why not tell me yours?”

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He heard the party breaking up down the hall and knew he’d have to be leaving soon. No sooner had he thought that when he heard a soft tap at the door followed by Aziraphale telling him he’d meet him at the nurses’ station.

“Right. Well, you’ve not seen the last of me. I promise you that.” He stood, grabbed up his hat and headed for the door.

“It’s Eden,” a small voice said.

Crowley smiled and left the room. He and the angel had some talking to do. He also had a call he would need to make to a well-positioned acquaintance.

On the ride back to the bookshop, Crowley filled in Aziraphale on Eden. He had told him every part of what he knew. Well, every part aside from wanted to foster her himself. But his angel was on to him immediately. “Is your apartment really the best place for a young child?”

“You have a point and I – wait, what?”

“Crowley, I know you. Remember the Ark?” True, Crowley had smuggled a number of children aboard Noah’s Ark to save them from the flood. It had worked too. “And her name…is that really her name?”

“So she says.” His call later would tell him if this was the truth or not. But he wanted to believe this was her name, for a multitude of reasons. Before long they were back in front of the bookshop.

“Coming in?”

“Not tonight, angel. I’ve a call to make and some thinking to do.” He noted the disappointed expression on Aziraphale’s face. “I’ll be round tomorrow, first thing.” Crowley leaned over to kiss his angel. Which seemed to brighten Aziraphale up, a bit. 

“Tomorrow then.” He stepped from the car and waved as Crowley drove off towards Mayfair. 

**Later that evening - Crowley’s flat**

He’d be pacing his plant room for the last hour. The plants were starting to get nervous again. They hadn’t seen him like this in a few months and if they were honest…they didn’t like it one bit. At least, he had managed to change out of the ridiculous outfit Aziraphale had procured for him, and was now clad in silk navy and black striped pajamas. Abruptly he stopped pacing and made his way to his desk. He rummaged in his drawer for the card and dialed the number on it. Then he waited for an answer.

Someone picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello!”

It was not who he expected. But it only took him a moment to remember Mycroft Holmes was married. “Er, hi. This is Anthony Crowley, Mycroft gave me this- “

“One second. Oi, Mycroft love. Mr. Crowley’s on the phone.”

Crowley heard a muffled response from, he assumed, Mycroft. Then another line picked up. “Thank you, Gregory. I won’t be very long.” The other phone clicked as it was hung up. “Mr. Crowley, how may I be of assistance?”

“Listen, I’m sorry it’s a bit late. But there’s a child I’m wondering if you might have some information on.”

“Beg pardon?” 

Crowley signed…that sounded terrible even to him. “Let me start at the beginning.” When he finished telling Mycroft all he knew, he waited and listened to the silence on the other end. Clearly, it had been a mistake to call. Then he heard a faint clacking on the other end. Gregory was back in the room.

“I’ve put you on speakerphone. My husband had some run-ins with the young lady’s parents in the last year or two. He was on the scene of their most recent accident. Poor child.”

“Yeah, without giving up too much, investigation is still ongoing, they were her only relatives. Shit situation for her.” Gregory’s voice was suddenly louder, Crowley figured he must have moved closer to the phone. “You said she’s going into care on Christmas Eve?”

Crowley answered in the affirmative and thought he heard Gregory mutter _Fuck_ under his breath. “Yeah, not ideal for a child who has been through enough already, including the heart condition.”

“Quite.” Mycroft this time. “So, what would you have me do, Mr. Crowley?”

Right this was it, ask your favor. No demonic miracles this time. “What would it take to get me as an approved foster parent? If she’ll have me, that is.” Silence again.

“Twenty-four hours. You’ll hear from me by this time tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr. Crowley.” With that, he hung up. Crowley was rather grateful for it. 

All he could do now was wait. 

**The next morning - 9am**

It turns out when Mycroft Holmes does one a favor it never takes twenty-four hours. in fact it took twelve.******

Crowley’s doorbell rang promptly at 9am. He was very surprised to find Mycroft Holmes on the other side when he opened the door. “As promised all your needed paperwork. I’ll just need you to sign here and here to make it official.” Mycroft indicated where on the forms to sign, which Crowley did quickly without looking it over or asking any questions. It was probably better this way.

“That it then?”

“It is. Assuming, of course, the young lady in question wants to come and live with you.”

That was the big question wasn’t it? “Yeah. Listen, thank you for this.” Crowley waved his hand in a general manner at the whole situation.

“Thank you. My husband filled me in a bit more on the girl’s home life and let’s just say she needs this and you.” Mycroft paused. “I’ve seen how you are with my niece. I have no doubt you will be one hundred times better than her past situation. I just hope she agrees to it.”

No more was said. A handshake and a smile were exchanged, and Mycroft was on his way. Crowley went off to the bookshop to discuss a few things with Aziraphale.

Crowley walked into the bookshop forty-five minutes later. He wasn’t surprised to find many shoppers browsing the shelves, in fact, he wondered if they had snuck in. Aziraphale was in the back sipping at a cup of cocoa, reading the Times. “Morning, my dear. There’s coffee on if you’d like?”

Crowley helped himself and joined Aziraphale at the small table. Best to just get it out quickly. “So…I’ve been approved to foster the girl… er- Eden Park.” 

“And how are Mycroft and Gregory? We really must take them up on their dinner offer. Well, Gregory’s dinner offer.” 

“Fine, I gathered. Wait… you aren’t mad I want to do this? I mean, I’ve only just met her? She probably doesn’t even like me!” Crowley tossed his sunglasses on the table and scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

It was Aziraphale’s turn to surprise his demon. “Not at all. In fact, it seems your new friend has been asking about you.” He paused and waited for Crowley to look at him. “I had a call from one of the nurses, Clara… I think her name was. She informed me Eden had asked if you’d be back last night and this morning. Seems you made some kind of impression on her.”

“Well, fuck me. Not right now, but you – oh, sod it.” Crowley jumped up from the table and did some odd little fist pump in the air before settling back down in his chair. He took Azirphale’s hands before he spoke again. The reality of this possibility set in.

“Now what do I do?”

“Now, my dear boy, we go and visit your new friend. I’m sure I have some suitable books we can bring along to read to her.”

“We?”

“I should think so. After all, I don’t plan on going anywhere without you in the next…oh… forever. So, she should probably meet me too.” Aziraphale squeezed his hands, brushed a quick kiss on Crowley’s lips and scurried off to select some books to bring on their visit.

“Well, that was an easy thing.” Crowley said to no-one in particular. Although, Rupurt gave a little silent cheer from his spot in the front window.

In an hour, they were back on the lift at Mittal Children’s Medical Centre headed for the Mallard Ward. Aziraphale had selected The BFG, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, and The Snake Who Came to Stay as potential books to share with Eden. Both men walked up to the desk to sign in as they had the night before. A new nurse named Lizzie was on duty this time. “Oh good, she’s been asking after you.” She noted as she read Crowley’s name on the sheet. “Go on, she’s up.”

Crowley seemed frozen to the spot. What was he thinking? Was he thinking? Could he do this?

“Thank you, come along Crowley.” Aziraphale propelled down the hall. It was the angel who knocked at the door this time. The little girl called them in, and he tugged in Crowley after him. “Hello, you must be Eden! I’m Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley’s friend.”

Eden looked a little upset at seeing Aziraphale, but instantly brightened when she saw Crowley right behind him. “Hello. I like your clothes better now.” This broke the ice and made Crowley feel at ease once more. He walked into the room and took a seat near her bed.

“Yesterday’s outfit wasn’t me at all.” He took his sunglasses off without thinking.

“Those aren’t contacts though.”

“Oh, but they are!” Aziraphale chimed in.

“I’m six, not stupid. I like them, they’re pretty.”

Well, there was that sorted.

“Uh. We’ve brought you some books. Thought you might enjoy reading them or maybe having us read them to you?” He noted Eden didn’t respond. It was obvious to Crowley she was just as nervous as the they were. He rested his hand over hers to try to ease her nerves a bit. Lor- Sat- Someone knew she didn’t need to have another episode.

“We can just set these aside for now then.” Aziraphale put the books down next to the wrapped package he’d given Crowley last night. 

“Still haven’t opened your gift then?” Crowley had thought by now it would be. She shook her head. He then remembered she had said it wasn’t going to be what she had wanted. “You should open it. Might be exactly what you want.”

She just shrugged and started to turn away from them towards the window. A sure sign he knew that she was about to close herself off again.

“No need, you’ll open it if you like. Listen, there’s…there’s something I…we…wanted to talk to you about. If you’re up to it.” 

“Yeah?”

“I know you don’t know us at all. But we’d like to take you in when you’re discharged in a week. If you’ll have us that is?”

“Is he your husband?” She asked pointing at Aziraphale.

“No, not yet. But he is very important to me. You can say no. I’ll understand as I said you hardly know us.”

Eden was quiet for a while and both beings knew she was thinking it over in her head. It wasn’t like they were asking if she wanted biscuits or cake. This was a rather large decision to make so she should take all the time she needed. “You mean like foster parents?” She sounded disappointed.

“Only at first. To make sure you actually like us.” Aziraphale responded quite quickly.

“He’s right. You may hate us.”

Thinking a moment more she was ready to give them an answer. “OK, please. Would you also read to me? It’s one of my favorite things.”

Crowley thought his heart might burst out of his chest. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear Aziraphale was glowing. “Yes, yes of course.” He grabbed the book on the top of the pile and began reading it. “The first animals to arrive at Polly’s holiday home were the two guinea pigs…”

Aziraphale and Crowley stayed another two hours talking to Eden learning likes and dislikes and taking turns reading to her. It was half-past one when Lizzie informed them that Eden needed to rest. But they promised they’d be back every day until it was time to take her home. They were true to their word and spent the next few days with her. Getting to know her and reading to and with her. The rest of the time was spent getting Crowley’s flat ready for her arrival. Which Crowley noted also meant some of Aziraphale’s things were also making their way over too.

Aziraphale had informed him that the foster paperwork he signed had also had Aziraphale’s information on it as a co-parent. Clearly, Mycroft Holmes knew exactly what he was doing. They would decidedly need to take the other couple up on dinner very soon.

**Tuesday - December 24th, 2019 - Christmas Eve**

Today was the day. Eden was being discharged into their care for now or forever. Only time would decide. Crowley and Aziraphale arrived thirty minutes prior to discharge to pack up her things. Which included the still wrapped box from the week before. The GOSH staff on the Mallard Ward came to say goodbye to her. She had become quite a favorite on the floor since Crowley and Aziraphale had entered her life. They would miss her, but she would be back for regular checkups on her heart. So, it wasn’t a forever goodbye just yet.

Aziraphale took her things and Crowley took her hand as she was wheeled to the elevators and out to the waiting Bentley. “Are you rich?” She asked, causing both men to chuckle.

“We do well for ourselves. Shall we go home?” She nodded and Crowley lifted her into the car, then slipped into the front seat.

When they arrived, he noted a Christmas tree was set up with all the trimmings in his living room. He looked at the angel with his eyes over his glasses. 

“Little miracle of my own.” 

They helped Eden settle into her new room. Which she said was perfect in every way. She even permitted them to talk her into a nap, with the understanding she could open a gift from under the tree when she woke up.

Aziraphale handed her the box that had gone unopened for a week now from her hospital room. “I do think you’ll like it.” With a sigh, she took the box and began unwrapping it. Lifting the lid, she found a framed photo of Crowley and Aziraphale taken at St. James’s Park not long after they had declared their feelings for one another. They were sitting on their favorite bench smiling at one another. Though there was a bit of space between the two of them. The frame had the words ‘Home, Family, and Love engraved on it in a multitude of languages. “I thought we might update it soon with you in the picture. If that’s alright?”

Eden threw her arms around the angel and hugged him tightly. Crowley wiped at his eyes. He should have known. After all, hadn’t he once said that Aziraphale was just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing? Before he could say anything, Eden’s arms were around Crowley’s neck. “I think that’s a yes, angel.” Crowley said trying to breathe.

A week and a day later they made good on their word and took the first of many family photos on their bench in St. James’s Park. 

*Truth be told Aziraphale may have used a minor miracle to make the costume for this occasion. It wasn’t done to embarrass him, but it was what the children expected…or was it?  
**Because of course there had to be ducks! Yes, I know there is no Mallard Ward at GOSH…but let’s go with it for reasons. I’m also aware that Alligator and Bear Wards are for cardiac care, but again there need to be ducks somehow.  
***While this is a cardiac care floor there are no high dependency beds as these are mostly children transitioning to discharge from GOSH.  
****Turns out there isn’t really a need for HIPAA in the UK?  
*****No not _that_ Adam…or that one either.  
******That was only because one did have to sleep sometimes…even the British Government.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this visit back to the Tuesday series. There's more here to play with now...so stay tuned.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter and pillowfort at GeekOnCaffeine


End file.
